New Eden (episode)
}} A new signal appears, prompting Stamets' emotional return to the mycelial network and leading Burnham, Pike, and Owosekun to a pre-warp planet, where they face a complex ethical dilemma. Tilly's overeagerness lands her in trouble but when the planet - and Discovery s landing party - are threatened, her curiosity may be the one thing that can save them. Summary Production history * : Title publicly revealed * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access * : International release date (outside Canada and the USA) Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ;and * Anson Mount as Christopher Pike Guest starring * Sheila McCarthy as Amesha * Andrew Moodie as * Bahia Watson as May Ahearn Co-starring * Hannah Cheesman as Lt. Cmdr. Airiam * Emily Coutts as Lt. Keyla Detmer * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Lt. Gen Rhys * Oyin Oladejo as Lt. Joann Owosekun * Ronnie Rowe Jr. as Lt. R.A. Bryce * Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer * Noah Davis as Lieutenant (2053) * Kira Groulx as * Claire Qute as Teen May Hologram References 1950; 2053; 2057; 2236; 2247; 2252; Amesha; artificial gravity; battery unit; beacon; Beta Quadrant; black alert; blood; ; Buddhism; calendar; California; camera; Christianity; church; ; Clarke's Third Law; Class M; creators; command-training program; cubic centimeter; Culber, Hugh; dark matter; death; divine intervention; DNA; distress call; donut; Earth; earthquake; East Fort Presbyterian Church; energy discharge; electricity; evolution; faith; Federation; Federation Standard; fellowship; fire; First Saved; General Order 1; genetic manipulation; God; gravimetric stability; gravity simulator; Hamlet; heaven; helmet; ; Indiana; ion; jet; Judaism; Klingon; laser core sampler; life sign; light year; Luddite; miracle; magic; March; mushroom; Mycelium; Mycelial network; navigational interface; New Eden; nightmare; nuclear bomb; nuclear cataclysm; nuclear winter; metreon; metric ton; olive; orbital rings; photon torpedo; Pike's father 001;peace; personal shielding; pilgrimage;pillar; power signature; Qo'noS; Richmond; red alert; rescue mission; resonator; rib; saddle; San Francisco; salvation; scanning; science; scientists; Scott, J.; slide bolt; Shakespeare; shuttlebay; spore drive; Starbase 5; tablet; ; teacher; Terralysium; theologian; theory; trespassing; vision; warp drive; warp signature; Wicca; World War III; xylophone; All-Mother; artificial gravity; basement; bell; Beta Quadrant; black alert; blood;branch (biology); Buddhism; calendar; candle; civilian; Christianity; Clarke, Arthur C.; Clarke's Third Law; Class M; cubic centimeter; Culber, Hugh; dark matter; divine intervention; DNA; distress call; donut; East Fort Presbyterian Church; energy discharge; Earth; electricity; faith; fields; First Saved; Federation Standard; fence; General Order 1; genetic manipulation; glass; God; gospel; graveyard; gravimetric stability; gravity simulator; Hamlet; harvest moon; heaven; Hinduism; Hiratio; illiteracy; Indiana; Islam; Jesus Christ; Judaism; laser core sampler; life sign; Luddite; non-believer; olive; orbital rings; Pike's father 001; personal shielding; phaser; power signature; magic; mushroom; Mycelium; Mycelial network; New Eden; nightmare; Northern Territory; nuclear cataclysm; metreon metric ton; photon torpedo; Qo'noS; Richmond; red alert; red angel; saddle; scanning; scientists; Scott, J.; slide bolt; Shakespeare; Shinto; shuttlebay; soldier; spore drive; Starbase 5; stun; tablet; tardigrade (alien); Terralysium; theologians; theory; vision; warp drive; warp signature; Wicca; white church; window; The Word of Our Redemption; World War III External links * * |next= }} Category:DIS episodes